y que tal si
by sarabi771
Summary: que pasaría si la historia no fuese como nos fue contada si el amor hubiese logrado hacer cambiar la perspectiva de lo que realmente nos importa una decisión puede cambiar todo lo que conocemos y alterar el transcurso del destino que estaba marcado en un principio
1. Chapter 1

Y qué tal si

-si bueno no me lo estas poniendo muy fácil Ronald

-pero es que es fácil Mione son ellos o nosotros

-es que ese es el punto hace mucho que dejo de haber un ellos pero es que nunca vas a madurar

-son asesinos todos ellos y lo sabes por ellos tus padres estan muertos – escupió el pelirrojo con furia llevando a la castaña a un punto de quiebre

-buena la hiciste estúpido – grito furiosa la serpiente morena mientras veía como su amiga se hacía un ovillo y rompía a llorar

-aléjate de Mione tu maldita

-petrificus – pero la pelirroja no pudo terminar su hechizo ya que en el instante su hermano cayó desmayado

-lo siento Gin pero era necesario

-lo se Harry es un bruto

-pansy lo mejor será que te lleves a Hermione de aquí no necesita esto nosotros haremos lo mismo con Ron

\- a Draco no le va a gustar nada verte así Granger ven vamos a limpiarte – susurro la serpiente con ternura

**Como llegamos a esto pues bien siempre se ha dicho que las historias para que cobren sentido deben contarse desde el inicio y esta se remonta a cómo es que las situaciones cambiaron los personajes no me pertenecen más si lo hace la trama los aquí mencionados son propiedad únicamente de su creadora J.K. Rowling y la historia producto de mis desvaríos por leer tantos fics**

**Algunas aclaraciones en mi historia empezaremos contando como ya se dijo el principio para poder entender la forma de actuar que le he concedido a los personajes y que tenga lógica es un dramione pero no será una chorrada de esas de, de pronto Draco abrió los ojos y vio lo más hermoso que había visto una castaña no eso es irreal trataremos de darle un sentido coherente por tal motivo es posible que juegue con algunos de los tiempos de la historia y de tal manera cambiare algunos efectos de esta misma **


	2. inicio de una separación

**Inicio de una separación**

Era una mañana calurosa y tres lindas jovencitas estaban sentadas en el jardín de su enorme mansión sería el primer año de que la más joven de ellas entrara a Hogwarts las princesas de Slythering estaban sentadas tomando el sol alegremente una chica pelinegra con una mata de rizos y una figura de infarto miraba con orgullo a sus dos hermanas menores vio a la que ingresaría este año a su colegio a la pequeña Narcisa corretear a su hermana Andrómeda la primera era una chica rubia de grandes y expresivos ojos azules muy hermosa no cabía duda de que cuando creciera sería una belleza, aunque a ambas las quería su favorita era sin duda la que le seguía a ella una chica castaña cuya belleza era envidiable aun con sus trece años Andrómeda Black podía ser considerada por mucho una de las mujeres más hermosas que habían existido si bien era cierto que las hermanas Black gozaban de unos genes privilegiados ya que eran sangre pura eran muy hermosas Bellatrix quería más a Andrómeda porque esta aparte de su belleza era inteligente era el tesoro de su familia así se lo había enseñado su padre ella a sus 15 años ahora podía ver lo valiosa que era su hermana en su juventud de niñas ella le había tenido muchos celos ya que siempre al elegir vestidos la primera en elegir era Andrómeda, cuando la presentaban era a ella quienes sus padres daban mayor importancia de niña no comprendía eso pero ahora que habían crecido lo hacía de las tres ella gozaba con un mayor ingenio no solo las superaba en belleza si no que su lengua era muy hábil solía encantar a las personas que la rodeaban

Con el pasar de los años Bellatrix había aprendido que ella era la prioridad de sus padres y no le guardaba rencor a su hermana al contrario ahora solo tenía un sentimiento de protección hacia ella ya que ella amaba el poder y al fin comprendía lo que sus padres veían en Andi la posibilidad de ganar más poder ella era su boleto para ello, era por ese motivo por el cual aún no la había comprometido como a ella y a Narcisa; Andrómeda era especial era valiosa y así lo debían comprender todos

-Bella dile a Andi que no es justo

-basta Cissy sabes bien que Andi tiene la razón

-pero es que no es justo ella siempre gana Bella

-está bien Cissy si es tan importante para ti prometo que te dejare sentarte con mis amigas en el expresso pero por favor con tu belleza y talento hermanita no lo necesitaras además no se ve muy bien que una serpiente sea cobarde –dijo la castaña haciendo colorearse a la rubia

La mañana de llegada al expresso las hermanas Black llegaron sus cosas sabían ya estarían en el tren ya que sus elfos la llevaban ellos solos estaban a punto de atravesar la pared cuando de pronto Narcisa dijo que era muy temprano y echo a correr Bellatrix lamento el haber tenido que lidiar ella sola con sus hermanas su madre había tenido que dar una recepción debido a la sociedad de damas a la que pertenecía y su padre tuvo una juta de negocios en el ministerio siempre estaba la opción de venir con su tía la vieja Walburga pero no ella simplemente no podía concebir eso esa familia estaba arruinada con ese hijo rebelde que tenían su primo Sirius ella no podía permitir que esas raras ideas que tenía contaminaran a sus hermanas en especial a Narcisa que era tan impresionable al ser la más joven

Las vio salir de la estación su padre las había llevado mediante aparición pero se había retirada pensando que no sería tarea difícil para Bella solo llevar a sus hermanas a través de la estación al andén sus hermanas se alejaron y salieron dela estación estaban en la calle en Londres Muggle Narcisa miraba todo fascinada

-Cissy que quieres ver se nos hará tarde- comentaba molesta Andrómeda mirando todo con desprecio mientras varios inmundos muggles rozaban con ellas

-yo solo quería ver cómo era es que no tenemos muchas oportunidades de ver esto – dijo la rubia con un pequeño sollozo Andrómeda la miro con ternura solo Cissy sacaba ese lado de ella, Bellatrix era imponente Andrómeda le tenía un poco de miedo al igual que a sus padres ella siempre había tratado de adaptarse a lo que se esperaba de ella era buena tratando con la gente pero le preocupaba especialmente lo que sus padres esperaban de ella no cumplir esas expectativas, con Cissy todo era diferente ella la quería por ser ella solo Andrómeda su hermana mayor no necesitaba mas no esperaba más

-si bueno eso no importa lo mejor será entrar anda o tendremos que lidiar con más –volteo y miro de nuevo todo mal

-si entiendo –dijo la rubia viendo que su hermana no compartía su interés por el entorno y de pronto sintiéndose tonta

La morena las buscaba con la mirada y vio como sus hermanas comenzaban a volver a acerarse a la entrada podía ver como su hermana pequeña se veía un poco abochornada probablemente la mayor la había retado eso hizo que Bella se sintiera orgullosa era necesario que Cissy entendiera que esas bestias eran eso bestias y era genial ver que Andrómeda lo entendía y parecía dispuesta a transmitirlo de pronto vio como unos chicos se les acercaban y como poco a poco Andrómeda comenzaba a retroceder cubriendo a Cissy con el cuerpo eso no le gusto Andi no era cobarde no era una estúpida Gryfindor tampoco pero de las tres era la que mostraba siempre mayor temple si algo había conseguido perturbarla de esas bestias Muggles no podía ser bueno se apresuró a seguir a sus hermanas

-o miren a esas dos bellezas yo quiero un poco de eso – dijo un chico de cabello negro de unos 17 años mientras miraba a las chicas y codeaba a sus compañeros un chico regordete de unos 16 años también con pelo azabache y a un castaño de uno 15 años las miraba lascivamente

-vamos bellezas no sean aguafiestas nosotros no mordemos si es que no quieren – comento el castaño –ganándose una mirada llena de desprecio por parte de las Black

Andrómeda tomo de la mano a su hermana y las insto a continuar con su recorrido sin prestarle atención a esas cucarachas muggles no eran más que animales con la capacidad de hablar después de todo aunque la ponían nerviosa la mirada que les daban la hicieron retroceder sin que ella se diese cuenta hacia la entrada de un callejón cercano a la estación Andrómeda trataba de poner a resguardo a su hermana de esos brutos y de alcanzar su varita que estaba en su túnica

-muñeca a nosotros nadie nos ignora –dijo el peli negro que hablo en un principio sujetando la mano de la pequeña Narcisa

-suéltala ahora mismo abominación como te atreves si quiera a mirarla con tus sucios ojos –le espeto furiosa Andrómeda mientras apartaba a su hermana menor del chico

-estúpida que has dicho –dijo el otro pelo azbache que hasta ahora no había abierto la boca encarando a la chica mientras la lanzaba contra una pared Andrómeda abrazo con fuerza a Narcisa quien junto con ella recibieron el impacto uno de los chicos se abalanzó sobre Narcisa y la sostuvo mientras el que primero había hablado se montaba sobre Andrómeda y comenzaba a besarla a la fuerza Bellatrix comenzó a correr furiosa lo peor fue ver que nadie de los incompetentes ahí presentes hacia nada para ayudar a sus hermanas esos eran unos brutos como su padre se lo enseño animales estúpidos que no ayudaban a nadie no merecían nada además esos sucios animales tocando a sus hermanas la furia se apodero por completo de Bella saco su varita y apunto a un carrito y este impacto con los chicos Muggles haciendo que estos rodaran y se golpearan entre si escucharon sollozos y quejas que venían de ellos al parecer el impacto rompió algunos huesos de pronto se escuchó un ruido de un vehículo chocando y gritos muchos gritos Bellatrix sonrió complacida y camino altiva con sus hermanas de la mano si saber que una mirada llena de maldad y satisfacción las observaba

-así que ella es tu encantadora prometida –comento una voz entre las sombras

-así es mi señor y estoy seguro que se muere por ponerse a tu servicio su familia es firme seguidora de sus ideales considerarían un honor servirlo comento un chico de unos 17 años de cabello castaño y rizado

-eso espero es una bruja talentosa para no ser detectada y no importarle las leyes del ministerio tiene agallas –comento divertido un joven de pelo negro muy apuesto de unos 24 años de edad mientras miraba su vasallo con desprecio

-coméntale hazlo con tacto no necesito errores –este solo asintió y siguió alas Black hacia el tren junto con aquel hombre

Ya en el tren las hermanas Black discutían

-no debiste hacerlo si te pillan hacer magia frente a un muggle estás loca bella- le reclamaba la castaña aunque agradecía que su hermana la hubiese salvado ella vio los ojos de Bella al hacerlo parecía una maniaca además estaba segura que la intención de Bella había sido matara esos chicos solo que no lo hizo ella misma los arrojo frente una de esas infernales maquinas que usaban esos brutos para transportase su hermana no había dudado en matar a una persona eso la perturbaba

-o no vaya que no Andi nadie toca a mis hermana y mucho menos uno de esos animales que no deberían existir además es un insulto que nos hagan escondernos de ellos esos animales no pueden seguir comportándose así son un virus y como tal debe exterminarse –hablo decidida Bellatrix

Ese simple comentario que Bella creyó que sus hermanas comprenderían y aceptarían sin cuestionar marco un punto de inflexión en sus jóvenes mentes, ese simple suceso marco de manera muy diferente a las Black, para Bella fue el detonante el aliciente que necesitaba para estar 100% segura de que esa especie debía ser exterminada al igual que los hijos de estos usurpadores de la magia buenos para nada, para Narcisa ese suceso le mostro que su familia tenía razón ese mundo estaba muy mal esos chicos las atacaron sin miramientos sus padres tenían razón al juzgar a esa especie sin magia como primitiva e inferior desde aquel día la pequeña de los Black no quiso volver a tener ningún tipo de contacto con ese mundo de bestias; sin embargo contra todo pronóstico este suceso marco a Andrómeda de manera muy diferente su hermana Bella a quien siempre había admirado cambio, la vio desde aquel día con unos nuevos ojos la vio con unos ojos de quien ve por primera vez la luz ella vio el verdadero ser de Bella una asesina y eso la asusto

Si la familia de Andrómeda hubiese estado más atenta al carácter de esa chica en lugar de solo a sus belleza y sus numerosas cualidades para encantar a quienes la rodeaban habrían notado que Andi era diferente que ella tenía demasiado compasión demasiada comprensión demasiada bondad habrían notado que ella no era como ellos, habrían notado como este suceso desencadeno un cambio en ella que la llevaría a distanciarse de ellos para siempre


	3. Años después

**Años después**

Una mujer rubia bien formada muy guapa miraba por la ventana con un semblante sumamente triste mientras leía con mucha aflicción un titular del profeta

_Mueran de envidia Londres _

_Así es como lo han leído es importante que el señor Ted Tonks ponga alguna clase de hechizos de seguridad a su alrededor después de haber contraído nupcias con una de las solteras más cotizadas de lo que es nuestra sociedad la hermosa señora Tonks antes Andrómeda Black se ve radiante ahora con sus tres meses de embarazo junto con su marido si bien es sabido que este compromiso no fue muy bien recibido por la familia de ella es importante mencionar que la pareja no se puede ver más feliz…._

Así continuaba el ejemplar del profeta Narcisa lo miro con tristeza mientras veía el siguiente titular

_Muere reportero del profeta se ha visto la marca tenebrosa _

Así de rápido había sido así de simple ella había perdido a sus dos hermanas Bella se había ido hace mucho tiempo metafóricamente hablando, ella se había convertido en una mortifaga al igual que su recién estrenado marido al terminar la escuela se habían unido a las fuerzas del Lord tenebroso como habían llegado a eso se preguntó triste en un principio ella creyó que hacían lo correcto que era lo mejor pero no podía serlo no si esa causa las separaba como lo había hecho Andrómeda se distancio de ellas en cuanto Bella comenzó con su campaña de apoyo a esa causa el acabose vino cuando Bella salió de Hogwarts y se unió en definitiva a ese Lord se estremeció con fuerza ante un recuerdo que le vino a la mente

_Dos años después de haber terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts los black recibieron una visita de la señora Lestrange de Bella su hermana ella las veía emocionada al llegar saludo a todos con mucha alegría era Navidad la última navidad de Narcisa como estudiante ella y Andrómeda estaban haciendo planes para su boda con Lucius ese simpático chico con quienes sus padres había concertado un matrimonio arreglado era un sueño ella no cabía en sí de felicidad Lucius era lo que ella siempre quiso cuando su hermana Bella llego con ellas las abrazo en la cena les mostro la razón de su creciente alegría les mostro la marca esa marca que la tenían los seguidores del señor tenebroso ella la había visto antes en el brazo de Lucius pero verla en la carne de su hermana la hizo temblar Lucius le había dicho que no era necesario que ella se uniera a su señor que el lucharía por los dos que los Malfoys siempre daban la cara por su familia que como tal él la daría por ella, ella sabía que Lucius no quería ser un mortifago pero él fue obligado ella estaba asustada pero Lucius le había jurado que todo estaría bien que por eso ella no debía preocuparse sin embargo ahí estaba su hermana orgullosa de su logro vanagloriándose de pertenecer a ese círculo la bomba estalló cuando Bella miro a Andrómeda y esta estallo horrorizada _

_-estás loca _

_-pero es una gran oportunidad Andie piénsalo no tienes ningún compromiso y eres lo suficiente mente bella para que alguien se fije en ti si te unes a ellos conocerás a la gente adecuada hermanita _

_Sus padres no se mostraban molestos con esto pero tampoco parecían muy felices de exponer así a su hija sin embargo era un gran negocio pero al parecer su hermana no lo vio así esa noche entre lágrimas Andrómeda le confeso que estaba embarazada de Ted Tonks que se iba a fugar con el que lo amaba que ella no podía apoyar esa causa _

Narcisa nunca entendió esa decisión porque Ted Tonks que podía ofrecerle ese don nadie a su hermana la más preciada para sus padres la más cotizada mujer de su generación la hermana que simplemente ahora había perdido para siempre

Meses después

Una mujer de pelo castaño miraba con tristeza a su bebe una hermosa bruja que cambiaba el color de su cabello una bebe que podía aparentar lo que quisiera sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas cuando la bebe se transformó en una hermosa bebe rubia como su querida Cisa su hermana menor esa que le había dado la espalda después de ayudarle a escapar de la mansión Black esa que junto con el resto de su familia ahora la repudiaba salvo Sirius su primo rebelde el único que la entendió el que le presento a Tedy el que le mostro que las cosas podía ser de otra forma la otra oveja descarriada del rebaño Black la única parte que le quedaba de su familia junto con los espectaculares que leía en el periódico de sus hermanas las echaba de menos vaya que lo hacía pero sabía que nunca las recuperaría para Bella simplemente ella estaba muerta tras esa discusión en navidad y su boda tras su boda principalmente; la mañana de su luna de miel ella recibió un vociferador de su hermana Bellatrix diciéndole que era la mayor traidora a la sangre que existía y que no debería existir que ella y toda su progenie deberían cuidarse ya que no se tentaría el corazón para eliminar a una escoria que solo deshonraba el apellido Black con su existencia además de que ella ahora era Andrómeda Tonks una estúpida escoria que el señor tenebroso barrería de la tierra junto con los demás traidores tras esto ella y su esposo había recurrido al único hombre que creyeron podría ocultarlos Albus Dumbledore este los protegió pero después de esa carta dos cosas le quedaron muy claras a Andrómeda ahora estaba sola y si quería el bienestar de su familia es decir su esposo y bebe nunca más podría volver atrás


	4. consecuencias de malas decisiones

**Consecuencias de malas decisiones**

Dicen que los errores solo pueden verse en retrospectiva pues bien este era un claro ejemplo de esto aquí estaban los Malfoys ante una gran encrucijada Lucius sabía lo que se les venía después de esa noche en el cementerio en la que el señor tenebroso resurgió con tanta fuerza lo había entendido el creyó ilusamente que se habían librado de él que su familia al fin era libre de ese estigma solo merlín sabe que había agradecido a los cielos por poner a Potter en el camino del señor tenebroso por haberlo derrotado pero no todo lo bueno puede durar como se dio esto simple muy simple aunque el intentara aparentar todo lo contrario cuando se unió al señor tenebroso sus ideales estaban firmes apoyarlo hasta al fin y lo habría hecho sin escrúpulos sin perdida sin importarle nada de no haber sido que ella apareció su Narcisa su ángel ella iluminaba su vida

El respondió ante el señor tenebroso por ambos para que la maldición de ser marcada no alcanzara a su bella esposa pero cuando Draco se avisto en su futuro Lucius por primera vez tuvo pánico del bando que había elegido si bien todo pintaba que su señor ganaría a base del reinado de terror que había establecido él no quería que su hijo creciera así había visto lo que el señor le hacía a los jóvenes a los hijos de sus demás compañeros los freía a cruccios desde pequeños para que se entrenaran en el arte de ser mortifagos él no quería eso para su pequeño claro que no nunca compartió estas dudas con Narcisa pero sabía que pensaba igual la escuchaba llorar cada noche desde que se enteró que estaba embarazada así que para ambos fue un respiro cuando supieron que el señor oscuro fue derrotado pero hoy tras esa noche en el cementerio los Malfoys tenían una crisis que hacer

Por primera vez en años Narcisa pudo ver el terror en los ojos de su esposo él la abrazo con fuerza y le contó lo sucedido

-no sé qué vamos a hacer Cisa el pedirá que se enlisten nuevos mortifagos lo se nos pedirá nuevos reclutas lo hará con los jóvenes nos lo ha insinuado sobre todo a los que tenemos hijos en edad escolar Nott lo tomo de maravilla Parkinson se veía aterrado al igual que muchos otros yo no quiero perder a Draco –consiguió susurrar Lucius comiéndose su orgullo por que si había alguien por quien él se tragaría todo su orgullo esos eran su hijo y su esposa él daría su vida porque ellos estuvieran bien y ahí lo supo prefería morir que entregarlos como peones a su señor se inflamo de coraje y miro a su mujer con determinación

-yo no voy a dejar que nada les pase a ustedes no me importa ir en contra de él esta vez no quiero que mi hijo se forme como un asesino yo ya no quiero lo que el señor tenebroso busca yo solo quiero que tú y Draco sean libres y felices-y fue aquí cuando Narcisa finalmente lo entendió, entendió lo que era no importarte nada e ir contra el mundo por los que amabas aquí ella al fin logro comprender que le ofreció ese don nadie a su hermana amor el mismo que Lucius le profesaba a ella el mismo que ahora lo hacía ir en contra de su señor a si significara su muerte para salvarlos a ella y a su hijo solo esperaba que esto fuese posible

-no podemos ser los únicos que estamos aterrados Lu alguien más debe pensar como nosotros tal vez no somos los únicos que se arrepienten – dijo ella con compasión mirando a su desplomado marido alguno de los dos debía mantenerse cuerdo ya que si no estarían perdidos

-tal vez pero es muy riesgoso asegurarnos no podemos saberlo sabes en los mundiales yo no quería dañar a esa familia – Narcisa lo miro algo incrédula ella sabía que Lucius nunca había sido adepto a los muggles era algo que ellos tenían en común y aunque ella esa practicas tenebrosas la horrorizaban se abstenía de sus comentarios por respeto a él y su juicio

-sé que te va a sonar extraño pero hace mucho que no me complace la idea de matar a muggles simplemente los desprecio pero no creo que nos afecte su existencia son solo escoria pero no merecen lo que él les hace o lo que sus locos seguidores les harían si pudieran - Narcisa asintió ese era su pensar también ella no quería que su niño su Draco fuese un asesino podría ser un chico muy arrogante vaya que ella lo sabía era su único hijo y por consiguiente ellos lo habían malcriado muchísimo pero no era malo no tenía ese instinto en su cuerpo y ella no quería cambiar a su hijo

-que vamos a hacer

-no lo sé Cisa pero algo debe ocurrírsenos

Desafortunadamente ese suceso no llego el año paso rápidamente y las cosas colapsaron en el intento de obtener la profecía una misión que se le encomendó a su Lucius el fracaso al hacerlo fue arrestado Narcisa lo visito en Azkaban

-Cisa el momento ha llegado has de recurrir a el

-pero Lu él te matara si yo lo hago

-no importa necesitamos su ayuda me lo prometiste Cisa si esto pasaba si yo fallaba tu verías por tu bien y el de Draco así que ve pídele ayuda el sabrá que hacer

-pero y si no quiere ayudarnos y si

-es todo lo que tenemos nuestra única oportunidad a decir verdad –

-está bien

Tras esta breve entrevista la mujer rubia con marcadas ojeras se dirigió hacia Hogwarts rezando a morgana porque esto funcionara sino estaban perdidos

Al llegar la recibió nada menos que el mismo Severus tras esto sintió pánico Severus era la mano derecha de su señor y ahí estaba ella traicionándolos temió por su hijo pero algo en la mirada del pocionista la tranquilizo

No hizo preguntas la llevo directo al director y espero junto con ella, cada vez estaba más nerviosa temía por la vida de su hijo y la de su marido

Después de un rato el anciano director la miro con una mirada elocuente ella se fijó en su mano ennegrecida pero no le dio importancia no era por lo que ella estaba ahí

-yo – comenzó pero no supo cómo terminar que iba a decirle que podría decir que no sonara a embuste se soltó a llorar estaba desesperada y la presencia de Snape no la ayudaba tenía miedo y eso la estaba destrozando

-tal vez lo mejor sería empezar yo señora Malfoy – dijo el anciano amablemente

-me imagino porque está aquí y puedo decirle que ha sido una sabia decisión siempre es posible corregir los errores pero lo que se les viene será duro muy duro me temo

-usted tiene que ayudarnos por favor él está furioso el fracaso de Lucius lo ha puesto así él quiere castigar a Lucius usara a Draco lo sé no puedo permitir que él se le una no mi Draco – sollozaba la mujer Snape la abrazo con delicadez estaba consternado él sabía que si su amigo Lucius tenía una debilidad era su familia si Draco fracasaba como esperaba el señor oscuro y moría a sus manos Lucius jamás se recompondría ese golpe lo mataría estaba seguro que esos eran los deseos de ese ser abominable al que servían

Dumbledore miro a la mujer con compasión sabía que lo que se les venía no sería una tarea fácil pero el trataría de ayudarle en lo posible después de todo Severus se lo había dicho algunos chicos no mejor dicho sus alumnos estaban empezando a ser reclutados mientras había alumnos que tomaban esta oportunidad gustosos porque tenían hambre de poder y ambición eran niños y sus padres había recurrido a Severus en su desesperación tal era el caso de la señorita Parkinson cuya madre estaba ahora en San mungo por ir a verlo los mortifagos se habían enterado y la habían atacado ella era ahora resguardada por la orden él sabía que nada bueno podría salir de estas situaciones y tenía miedo aun no estaban marcando a los reclutas pero sabía que empezaría por Malfoy por como él conocía a Tom lo usaría como ejemplo para que los demás entendieran como se pagaba el fracaso y la desobediencia

Suspiro cansado mirando a Narcisa eso era lo peor de ser director por tantos años no podías dejar de ver a tus alumnos cuando crecían como los niños que solían haber sido el recordaba a Narcisa de sus días de escuela era una jovencita encantadora muy risueña y alegre no tenía un gran parecido con esta mujer que estaba desesperada delante de él

Narcisa se sentía indefensa no sabía que pensar de esta situación no podía hacerlo cuando el profesor le pidió hablar frente a Severus toda esperanza la había abandonado él se lo diría ella y Lucius estarían muertos y su Draco su amado Draco

-Señora Malfoy trate de calmarse no todo está perdido

La mujer lo miro vacilante pudo ver en ella un poco de esperanza

-aunque no sé si podemos detener lo que él planea con Draco

-no –dijo resueltamente la mujer

Dumbledore la miro asombrado de pronto ella no era la frágil mujer que estaba frente de él hace unos segundos está resuelta y su rostro prometía violencia

-Draco no será uno de sus asesinos nunca no lo permitiré yo me ofreceré a él a cambio no dejare que ese monstro profane a mi hijo mi único hijo

-Narcisa tienes que entender que –trato de razonar severus

-entender que el solo quiere a Draco muerto pues bien si alguien tiene que morir seré yo no él, mi hijo solo tiene 16 años – le grito rabiosa en respuesta

-señora Malfoy tranquilícese no estaba sugiriendo eso sin embargo me temo que no podemos detener las maquinaciones de Voldemort – Narcisa se estremeció tras su nombre

-tal vez sería mejor si le explicamos todo Albus – susurro una voz al fondo donde estaba el cuadro que Narcisa reconoció como Phineas Nigellus uno de sus antepasados

El director suspiro cansado sus fuerzas comenzaban a escasearle y era consciente de que tarde o temprano le abandonarían del todo Snape lo miraba con preocupación

-lo primero Narcisa será que hagas un juramente inquebrantable conmigo del cual severus será el testigo estas dispuesta- la mujer asintió resulta mientras ayudaran a su hijo nada le importaba

-lo hare siempre y cuando el haga uno conmigo después

-estás de acuerdo severus

El pocionista asintió intrigado que le pediría esa mujer

-bien Narcisa estas lista – la mujer asintió decidida

-Narcisa Malfoy antes Black juras que harás lo que te pida en nombre de la orden del fénix y que respetaras y guardaras los secretos de todos los miembros presentes en ella- Narcisa se estremeció pero no había vuelta atrás no si quería que su hijo viviera

-si juro

-juras que pondrás al tanto a tu hijo de este plan así como que lo obligaras a cumplir con su deber con la orden siempre y cuando este no lo exponga a un peligro mortal

-si juro –susurro llorando la mujer ella no quería involucrar a Draco lo había visto en su mente pero ahora comprendía que si quería que esto saliera bien debía ser así

-juras que si los pongo bajo mi protección aun así tu respetaras a los miembros de la orden y aun si yo llegase a faltar seguirás trabajando en la caída y destrucción del señor tenebroso-eso ultimo desconcertó a Narcisa pero lo entendió si no salían las cosas bien este era el único camino seguir luchando contra el si quería un futuro para su hijo esta era la única forma de obtenerlo

-si juro

Narcisa sintió la lengua recorrerle y sellando para siempre el juramento que la uniría a esta causa este que sellaba su destino y el de su familia

-bien creo que deberíamos poner de alguna manera a su marido sobre aviso ahora que forma parte de la orden Narcisa lo más conveniente sería que a él también lo sacaremos de Azkaban ya que después de esta entrevista me temo que su familia corre un grave peligro no serán un activo conocido pero

-lo se

-bien siendo así fingiremos la muerte de Lucius en Azkaban se suicidara está claro – la mujer se estremeció pero el saber que no lo perdería de verdad la reconfortaba

-ahora querida había una petición que tenías para severus

-si –afirmo la mujer decidida mientras miraba al anciano director este estaba intrigado por lo que pudiese pedir la mujer a severus

–Usted sería nuestro testigo –el director asintió

-estás listo –le pregunto está a severus el asintió entrelazando su mano con la de la mujer

-severus Snape juras que no guardaras el secreto de que he pedido la ayuda de Dumbledore y este me la ha brindado- eso sorprendió al porcionista pero no podía culparla estaba cubriendo todo Slythering hasta la medula después de todo pero cuál sería su estrategia a seguir si él se enteraba que estaban recibiendo ayuda del anciano

-si juro

-juras que mantendrás un ojo puesto en mi hermana y que me informaras sobre cualquier maquinación que esta pueda tener así sea bajo las órdenes del señor oscuro-vaya así que le temía a esa bruja no la culpaba tampoco, Bellatrix estaba loca no cabía duda que cuando se supiera de su traición ella usaría todos sus recursos para exterminarlos

-si juro

-juras que mientras vivas me ayudaras a mantener con vida a mi Draco el cual es tu ahijado sobre cualquier otra cosa que lo alejaras del señor oscuro y que le guardaras el secreto de este último punto en el juramente hasta que todo este infierno se termine -ahí lo entendía lo único que le importaba a esa mujer era que Draco siguiera con vida no le interesaba el coste personal siempre y cuando el siguiera con vida por eso quería que el señor oscuro conociera su traición para que no tratara de usarlos para que dejara en paz a su hijo

-si juro

El anciano los miro podía intuir la idea de Narcisa estaba dispuesta a hacer pública su deserción de las filas del señor tenebroso si con eso brindaba un poco de esperanza a los que estaban en sus situación eso era bueno le ayudaría en sus planes traería más activos a su causa

-esto facilitara las cosas mi querida niña ahora debo pensar en donde esconderemos a tu marido después de nuestra jugada maestra aunque primero debemos hablar con Draco

La mujer asintió resignada

-pero primero necesito comunicarme con Lucius para explicarle que debe hacer

-creo que el preferiría que yo hablara con el

-eso es cierto aunque debemos informar a la orden que ahora estas de nuestro lado esto va a ser difícil pero ven, tu hijo está a salvo – pregunto el anciano consternado tras esto el fénix de Dumbledore salió por la ventana

-esta con su madrina en san mungo- exclamo Narcisa al recordar a su pequeño con la madre de Pansy

-bien

-snape sabes que hacer tráelo aquí y no le permitas salir hasta que yo te lo indique estará a salvo aquí- el pocionista asintió y se despareció del despacho

Después de un rato Dumbledore la llevo a una lata la cual resultó ser un traslador se sorprendió de estar en una casa bastante modesta cuando salió a recibirla una mujer regordeta a la cual reconoció de inmediato como la señora Weasley Narcisa se sintió miserable a su lado estas personas jamás la aceptarían jamás la ayudarían no después de lo que ella y Lucius les habían hecho tal fue su sorpresa cuando esta mujer le abrió sus brazos y la abrazo

-esta bien querida ahora todo estará bien –de pronto sintió como se transformaba la mujer a su lado y quien la sostenía no era Molly Weasley si no su hermana Andrómeda, Narcisa sintió pánico ahora su hermana la única que le quedaba estaba aquí a su lado empezó a llorar con fuerza mientras Andrómeda la acunaba

-todo estará bien te lo prometo Cisa –le susurraba arrullándola


	5. haciendo aliados

**Haciendo nuevos aliados **

-pensé que nos recibiría molly

-iba a hacerlo pero no pude resistirme a recibirla yo Albus

-está bien lo entiendo vamos hay mucho que explicar quienes están

-solo mi marido, Arthur, Molly, Nymphadora, Remus, Hagrid, Moody y los nuevos miembros

-bien esto será interesante que tal el ambiente ahí dentro

-pesado Moody está algo nervioso con los nuevos pero aprueba tus medidas

-son geniales verdad vamos señora Malfoy hay mucho que hacer antes de que usted pueda hablar con su marido-ella asintió preocupada

-o no se preocupe él no lo sabrá hasta que estemos listos Snape dará el informe cuando se lo indiquemos

Eso la tranquilizo un poco al entrar a la casa se topó con una sorpresa si bien estaban quienes había mencionado su hermana vio también ahí a Natalia Parkinson quien se suponía seguía interna en san mungo , el joven Theodoro Nott y la madre de su ahijado Blaise Zambini al verla esta última le sonrió

-al fin me preguntaba cuanto tardarían tú y Lucius en darse cuenta y tomar medidas

Narcisa la miro confundida pero estaba agradecida de saber que no era la única ella adoraba a su ahijado y a los amigos de su hijo al ver a sus padres ahí sintió una chispa de esperanza que de inmediato se extinguió al recordar a ese cruel asesino y a su propia y lunática hermana a su lado

-hola tía cissy –saludo risueño Blaise

Narcisa sintió como sus ojos se cristalizaban cuando se fijó bien en los chicos su ahijado estaba bien pero theo mostraba signos claros de tortura

-que te paso cariño

-papá no se tomó muy bien mi negación yo hui

Narcisa corrió a abrazarlo pudo sentir como e l chico rompía a llorar su madre había muerto hace dos años en un muy sospechosos accidente y theo había quedado solo se pensaba que antes del fracaso de Lucius sería el primero en ser marcado

-como escapaste

-Blaise me saco

La mujer los miró interrogante

-si bueno estaba en los calabozos en una de las reuniones iban a matarlo no podía permitir eso nadie más iba ayudarlo -dijo el chico restándole importancia

-no hagan eso críos lo que hicieron fue muy valiente no conozco muchos que harían eso pero fue un plan estúpido si tu madre no hubiese estado ya de nuestro lado es probable que estuviesen muertos para estos momentos

Exclamo una chica con cabello castaño muy apagado se parecía a su hermana y ella lo entendió esa debía ser la sobrina que nunca conoció esa que bella solía llamar la bastarda de Andrómeda pensar en su hermana la lastimo de nuevo pero esto era lo mejor

-donde esta Draco –pregunto de pronto el chico Zambini al no ver a su amigo ahí

-el aún no lo sabe cierto

-no Draco no sabe nada del plan espero que lo tome bien

\- o no lo va a hacer pero es lo mejor madrina es decir el dragón puede ser un necio y estar frustrado con este cambio pero tiene miedo aunque nunca lo acepte estaba aterrado con la idea de ser marcado el solo quería ayudarlos a decir verdad

La mujer miró asombrada a su ahijada estaba entera parecía más fuerte y segura tan diferente a como la había visto los meses que se supone que su amiga había estado en san mungo

-quien está en san mungo si tu madre y tu están aquí

-o eso

-silencio señorita Parkinson primero debemos cerciorarnos el veritasemun

-pero

-sin pero Andrómeda esto se hizo con los demás tu hermana no será la excepción

El ex auror le tendió una botella de líquido traslucido la mujer lo miró con algo de resentimiento aunque en realidad no podía culparlos por tomar estas medidas tomo de un trago lo que le tendían y espero

-has hecho ya el pacto inquebrantable con el líder de la orden albus Dumbledore

-si lo he hecho

-tus intenciones son ayudar en la caída de Voldemort

-no mis intenciones son ayudar a conservar viva a mi familia ayudare en la derrota del señor oscuro si eso los mantiene con vida pero para mí la prioridad es que ellos continúen con vida

-egoísta si pero sincera gracias señora malfoy puedes terminar ya con esto Moody

-es lo mejor tonks recuerda alerta permanente eso nos mantendrá con vida Snape no debe tardar en llegar con su marido y espero que el haya jurado cuando lleguen para empezar con la reunión esto está tomando más tiempo del que en realidad disponemos


End file.
